


A Kiss for Merlin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin sees everyone pairing off but him.-Prompt:344 Mistletoe





	A Kiss for Merlin

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** A Kiss for Merlin  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:** implied Arthur/Gwen and Leon/Mithian  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan, Arthur, Gaius, Vivian. OC  
**Summary:** Merlin sees everyone pairing off but him.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 941  
**Prompt:** 344 Mistletoe  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie! Happy Holidays!

**A Kiss for Merlin**

Merlin walked half the night to find what he was looking for. The ancient oak stood in the light of the full moon with its branches decorated with mistletoe. Merlin sat his basket down and smiled.

He looked around then listened for noises. He nodded when he was sure no one was there to see what he was about to do. He looked up at the mistletoe and his eyes glowed with magick. Enough mistletoe sprigs fell to the ground to fill the basket he was carrying. Merlin gathered them up and headed back to Camelot.

It was dawn by the time Merlin reached the gates of the city. He waved to Leon and walked just inside the walls.

Leon looked in the basket and took out a sprig of mistletoe. “Thanks Merlin. I was just thinking of how I was going to get some of this.”

“Ah…Right!”  Merlin nodded. “The Nemeth party is due today, isn't it?”

“Yes.” Leon blushed. “I wonder if she remembers me.”

Merlin chickled. “Oh. I'm sure she will.”

Percival walked towards them and looked in Merlin’s basket. He took a sprig of mistletoe patted Merlin on the back and headed off to the lower town.

Merlin looked an Leon and the knight just shrugged.

Merlin walked to the front of the castle and found Gwaine saddling his horse.

“Is there patrol today?” Merlin asked.

“No. Arthur wants me to escort Lord Godwin and Princess Elena to Camelot.” Gwaine turned and looked in Merlin’s basket and took a sprig of mistletoe. He tucked it behind his ear and grinned. “You never know.”

“Gwaine….” Merlin was about to tell him about Elena’s sidhe past.

“Yes?” Gwaine mounted his horse. 

“Nevermind. Good luck.” Merlin chuckled and went inside. He decided to let Gwaine puzzle it out.

At the top of the stairs, Merlin ran into Elyan. “Going somewhere for Arthur?”

“No. I need to get Gwen a gift for Yule. Any ideas, Merlin?” Elyan asked.

“Not a clue.” Merlin shook his head.

Elyan looked into Merlin’s basket and grinned. He took a sprig of mistletoe. “For shopping.”

Merlin chuckled. “Of course.”

“Thanks. Uh.. Don't tell Gwen.” Elyan rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Merlin looked in his basket and he still had plenty for Gaius. He was halfway to the physician’s chambers when he ran into Arthur.

“Merlin! There you are!” Arthur smiled. He looked in the basket and took out a sprig of mistletoe. “For later.”

“Uh huh.” Merlin grinned.

“Hmm. Maybe another in case I lose one.” Arthur took another sprig. “Have you seen Guinevere?”

“No.” Merlin shook his head.

Arthur patted him on the shoulder and went to find the Queen.

Merlin managed to make it to Gaius chambers without getting stopped again. He sat the basket on the workbench then sat down at the table.

Gaius looked in the basket. “I thought you were getting a full basket. This isn't full.” 

“I kept getting stopped by one of the knights or Arthur and each one took a sprig for themselves. Arthur took two!” Merlin pulled the bowl of bread over and took a piece. “I should take two baskets next year.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. “You say that every year. Arthur took two?”

“Yes. Elyan has someone to kiss this year too. Don't tell Gwen.” Merlin sighed and slumped his shoulders. “I’m alone again.”

Gaius put a sprig of mistletoe in front of him on the table. “Go. Kiss one of the kitchen maids or a milkmaid. Just kiss someone.”

“You don't understand. They are kissing someone special to them. Well, maybe except Gwaine. He kisses any woman he can get.”

Gaius rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Gwaine….”

“I have no one special. I have noone to kiss.” Merlin laid his head on his arms on the table. “I'm turning into you.”

“Merlin!” Gaius smacked him on the back of the head. “Go! Kiss the first woman you see. There's someone out there right under your nose.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Gaius called out.

Lady Vivian stood there with her finger wrapped in a hankerchief.

Gaius looked at Merlin and smirked.

“No. No!” Merlin shook his head. 

“Merlin will see to you, my lady.” Gaius grinned and turned back to his workbench.

“I cut it on my saddle. Fix it!” Vivian held her hand out to Merlin.

Merlin looked at the small cut. He glared at Gaius then went to get supplies to wrap it. It took him a few minutes to clean and bandage the wound.

“There you are, my lady.” Merlin bowed his head

Vivian looked at the bandaged finger and then gave Merlin a nod. She turned and left without a thank you.

“Are you trying to get me killed?” Merlin asked as he cleared up his mess. “Her father will chop me to bits and feed me to that great wolfhound of his.”

“Just trying to help.” Gaius shrugged.

“Stop helping.” Merlin picked up the sprig of mistletoe and went out the door. He turned a corner and ran into Sara from the kitchens.

“Oh! Merlin.” Sara blushed. “Are you going to try to kiss me?”

“What?” Merlin frowned.

“There's mistletoe in your hand.”  Sara pointed. “I don't mind.”

“Oh.” Merlin nodded. He stepped forward to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Sara had other plans. She turned her head and met his lips with hers then wrapped her arms around him. They stood there for a full minute before she let go of him.

Sara smiled. “Thanks Merlin.”

Merlin nodded as she walked away.


End file.
